See for Yourself
by Teddylonglong
Summary: Right after the Pensieve incident in Harry's fifth year, Professor Snape saw red. "Go and see for yourself," he shouted, grabbed a cauldron that was standing on the side board with an experimental potion simmering inside and emptied the content over Harry. Completely AU! Partly OOC, time travel, LE/SS (not JP!), HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**See for Yourself**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**_Warnings: Completely AU, Partly OOC, time travel, LE/SS (not JP), HP/HG, sick!Harry. If you don't like this, don't read this story, and especially don't complain. You have been warned!_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ten-year-old Harry Potter returned to his cupboard in absolute annoyance, wondering who might have written him a letter and why his relatives didn't allow him to read it.

Before he knew what happened, the small cupboard vanished from his sight, and he found himself in a strange hut, facing the largest man that he had ever seen. The man gently handed him his letter with a big smile on his face.

A few minutes later, the vision ended, and Harry found himself back in his small cupboard. He knew that he was a Seer. Often enough did he have visions, which usually turned into reality sooner or later. However, this vision was too absurd to be a real vision.

_'That can't be true,'_ he mused. _'I'm a wizard, and I'm going to attend Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards?'_ he thought, incredulously. _'It would be the most amazing thing that I can imagine to happen though,'_ he thought, smiling in hopeful anticipation.

Only a few weeks later, his vision turned into reality, and Harry happily travelled to Hogwarts.

**Five years later...**

Like every year since he had first set foot into Hogwarts, Harry was delighted to be able to return to the school for his fifth Hogwarts year. However, his happiness should soon turn into annoyance upon realising that the headmaster seemed to hide something from him - even if he was able to retrieve some information through his visions, in which he learned, for example, about Horcruxes that Voldemort seemed to have made.

_'I know that Dumbledore is hiding something from me, but why and what is it? He completely ignores me,'_ he thought with a combination of disappointment and growing distrust towards the headmaster.

HP

One day, Harry used the opportunity that Snape had been called away during their Occlumency lesson to look into the headmaster's Pensieve in Professor Snape's office, hoping to be able to find out what the headmaster seemed to be hiding from him. However, the memory had nothing to do with the headmaster. In shock, Harry watched a scene, in which his own father and godfather had bullied Snape during their own time at Hogwarts. _'They were bullies like Dudley,'_ he realised, horrified.

Unfortunately, Professor Snape caught him in flagrante, and the Potions Master, who had already been in a bad mood the whole day, saw red.

"Go and see for yourself," he shouted, grabbed a cauldron that was standing on the side board with an experimental potion simmering inside and emptied the content over Harry.

_tbc... (only if there is interest on this site, otherwise only on FB)_

_P.S. Nice School will be updated tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

**See for Yourself**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings at the beginning of the first chapter. Thank you._

* * *

Before Harry knew what happened, the Potions Master's office vanished from the sight and the world around him turned completely black. _'What did Snape do to me?'_ he thought, almost panicking, when finally the colour returned and he once more found himself in what seemed to be the Potions Master's office.

However, the office was empty, and Harry left through the door as fast as he was able to move in spite of the fact that he had difficulties breathing and had developed a splitting headache.

He sighed in relief, when he stepped out into the dungeon corridor, wondering if he should go to see Madam Pomfrey to receive a potion, go to Professor McGonagall to complain about Snape's behaviour or simply return to Gryffindor and try to sleep away the headache. Finally, he decided on the third option and slowly climbed up the stairs to the portrait hole that seemed farther away than usual.

"Ginger nuts with milk," he told the Fat Lady the password, giving her a terrified look when she refused to open.

"Wrong password," the Fat Lady replied in a firm voice.

_'Oh no,'_ Harry thought, feeling more than annoyed at the thought that McGonagall had changed the password again. _'Her passwords are more difficult to guess than Dumbledore's, so I'll just have to go and ask her,'_ he realised, inwardly groaning.

He slowly walked towards his head of house's office and knocked at the door, wondering if he should tell the professor what had happened.

HP

It took longer than usual before the professor finally opened the door, and to Harry's surprise, she was dressed in burgundy bathing robes, her long hair falling loosely over her shoulders.

"Mr. Potter," the Scottish lioness addressed him in apparent surprise. "What are you doing out of your common room this late in the evening?"

"Late?" Harry repeated in confusion. "I'm sorry, Professor," he stammered. "I don't know how it could get so late. I had my Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape, and he just poured some potion over me. I've no idea what it was nor what it did to me, but when I returned to the common room, the Fat Lady told me that the password had been changed."

Shaking her head in apparent confusion, the professor motioned Harry to come into her office and take a seat.

"Mr. Potter, what happened to your eyes, and how did you get that scar?" she asked, incredulously. "Maybe I should call Madam Pomfrey and have her check on you."

"My eyes?" Harry queried, quirking an eyebrow. "I don't know, but my vision failed for a while after Professor Snape poured the potion over me, but my scar?" he asked, feeling very upset. "As you well know, I've had this scar since Voldemort killed my parents."

The professor, who was just about to settle down behind her desk, decided otherwise and stepped around the table, only to place a cold hand on the boy's forehead.

"You seem a bit warm, but not enough to be delirious," she muttered, before she let out a gasp. "What did you say? Professor Snape?"

"Yes Professor," Harry replied in annoyance.

"What's your name?" the professor now asked, causing Harry to glare at the teacher, wondering if she had gone nuts.

"Harry Potter," he mumbled in irritation.

McGonagall let out a deep sigh, before she enquired, her voice laced with apparent excitement, "Are you somehow related to James Potter?"

"He was my father. Professor, I'm sorry, but are you all right?" Harry asked, his annoyance slowly turning into concern. "Has someone cast a memory charm at you?"

"You must have come from the future if James is your father and Severus Snape is a professor in your time," McGonagall explained, smiling. "The potion that was poured over you must have been a time travel potion."

Harry just sat there staring at the professor in shock. "Oh right, you look younger than in my own time. I just didn't realise it because you never wear your hair open," he spoke up in amazement, more to himself than to the teacher, before the professor's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Considering that it's already midnight, I suggest that you spend the night here in my guest room, and first thing in the morning, we'll speak with the headmaster. Since no one has developed a time travel potion in our time yet, I suppose that you just have to remain here for the time being."

"All right Professor. I'm sorry to be such a bother," Harry replied in a soft voice, causing the teacher to reassure him that he was not a bother in any way.

"Are you feeling all right?" McGonagall queried in apparent concern, seeing that Harry continued rubbing his forehead.

"Apart from a killer headache yes," Harry replied, inwardly groaning. _'I just hope she won't make a fuss,'_ he thought, having been dragged to the hospital wing by the professor before.

However, to his relief, the teacher merely led him to her guest room, transfigured his clothes into pyjamas with a flick of her wand and showed him where the bathroom was, before she fetched a phial with a headache potion for him.

HP

Five minutes later, Harry was lying in the bed, not feeling tired in the least, as it had only been lunchtime in his own time, when he had unwillingly travelled to where he found himself now. On the other hand, he knew that he had to sleep, as McGonagall had already announced that she would wake him up early to pay the headmaster a visit and get him sorted before breakfast.

However, to his chagrin, his arrival in the past triggered a series of visions, and two hours later, he was still awake and not only completely shaken by the scenes that he had been forced to view but also extremely confused.

_'What was the spell that I cast together with Snape of my age?'_ he wondered, _'and who was there studying for the NEWTs with me? Hermione and my mum?'_ he thought, incredulously. _'That's impossible. Maybe these visions aren't real but nothing more than wishes,' _he finally decided, noticing in annoyance that his headache was back full force. _'I need to put some of the scenes into a Pensieve,'_ he resolved_. 'At least the one with the spell that I cast together with Snape. I wonder if that was to get back to the future or perhaps a spell to harm Voldemort.'_

**Twenty years into the future...**

Hermione was lying in the first bed in the hospital wing, right next to Madam Pomfrey's office, feeling totally annoyed by the fact that McGonagall had dragged her to the hospital wing just because she was running a temperature. _'I don't have time to be sick,'_ she thought. _'I need to keep an eye on Harry with all his detentions with Umbridge and Snape, and I must make Ron study, or he'll fail his OWLs.'_

All of a sudden, she realised that several professors were gathering in the healer's office. It sounded as if they were having tea. _'Oh well, it must be after curfew already,'_ she thought and unintentionally listened in to the adults' conversation, wondering why they seemed to have forgotten to cast a silencing spell around the office.

"Something grave happened today," Dumbledore spoke up and explained to his colleagues about the occurrences between Harry and Snape in the morning.

_'How dare Snape do such a thing?'_ Hermione thought, horrified, feeling her fever rise as she made herself very upset. She sat up in excitement to be better able to follow the conversation.

"Where exactly is Harry now?" McGonagall threw in, sounding as terrified as she felt.

"Twenty years into the past," Snape replied in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."

"Albus," the healer spoke up in an upset voice. "Don't you think it was finally time to tell Severus about his relationship to Harry?"

The headmaster let out a long sigh, before he admitted to the Potions Master that Harry Potter was in fact Severus' son and not James Potters'.

Hermione almost drifted off to sleep during the following conversation about the fact that Snape had been married with Harry's mother but had separated from her because of Voldemort, the possibilities of prolonging a pregnancy as well as charms to change a baby's appearance even before it was born. However, she became fully awake again, when Dumbledore ordered the Potions Master to brew the time travel potion again and quickly develop an antidote.

"It's most important that Harry returns here as soon as possible," the headmaster added in a stern voice.

Snape agreed, stating that he could easily brew the potion again after his newly invented recipe, and that it would probably take less than a month to invent the antidote.

_'If Harry wants to return at all, considering how Umbridge and Snape behaved towards him,'_ Hermione thought, wondering if she might be able to lay her hands onto the potion.

**In the past...**

By the time McGonagall woke him up in the morning, Harry was very tired and still had a bad headache. However, knowing better than to complain, he quietly followed the professor to the headmaster's office, noticing that the halls did not look any different from his own time.

"Liquorice frogs," McGonagall gave the password, and an instant later, Harry found himself in Professor Dumbledore's office, which also looked identical to what it had been in the future.

"Hi Fawkes," Harry greeted the phoenix.

#What are you doing here in this time, nestling?# Fawkes replied, causing Harry to sigh and turn to Dumbledore, who offered him a lemon drop and motioned him to take a seat.

The headmaster quietly listened to Harry's explanation and remained pensive for a few minutes, before he finally spoke up.

"I wonder why Professor Snape had such a potion in his office at all," he said, questioningly.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied, shrugging.

"In which year have you been and in which house?" Dumbledore enquired, gently.

"I'm a fifth year Gryffindor," Harry informed the old wizard, thinking that he could not recognise any change in Dumbledore's age, while McGonagall looked much younger than in his own time.

"Nevertheless, we must get you sorted again," Dumbledore decided and fetched Sopho, the Sorting Hat, from his shelf.

Harry felt slightly uncomfortable, recalling how the Hat had brought him Gryffindor's sword in his second year.

'Ah, it's you again,' the Hat thought to him, before he informed him, 'I'm not going to discuss with you this time.' Aloud, he finally said, "Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry handed Sopho back to the headmaster, inwardly groaning in annoyance. _'Thank Merlin Hermione isn't here. She'd fret about it,'_ he thought, when Dumbledore stated in clear amusement, "This is a first."

_tbc... (?)_

_Thank you so much for your kind comment towards the Prologue._


	3. Chapter 3

**See for Yourself**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings at the beginning of the first chapter. Thank you._

* * *

"Albus, I suggest that we call Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans here and tell them the truth about Harry," McGonagall said, thoughtfully. "Since we don't have any experience with students who have been sorted into two houses, the students might be better able to help them, and he needs someone to whom he can confide, who is allowed to know that he comes from the future. We still have enough time before breakfast."

Harry gave the Gryffindor head a grateful look, and the headmaster agreed immediately.

"Twinkle," he called his personal house elf and instructed her to fetch Lily and Severus right away.

An instant later, the elf returned with Lily in tow, only to pop away and reappear a minute later with Severus. The students looked around in apparent surprise.

"Good morning, Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape," Dumbledore greeted them and motioned them to take a seat, before he explained without mentioning names that Harry had been the victim of a potions accident twenty years in the future that had brought him to this time. "Since Harry has been sorted into both, Slytherin and Gryffindor, we decided to ask you to help him adjust to this time and to the situation of belonging to two houses," he continued. "You may discuss the future with Harry, however, not speak about it with anyone else. Is that agreeable for you both?" he then asked.

"Yes sir," Lily replied, smiling at Harry.

"Yes sir," Severus echoed, before he asked, hesitantly, "Excuse me, sir, but why me? I'm not even a prefect."

Seeing McGonagall nod in appreciation, Dumbledore explained, "That, my boy, is because Harry told us that you're going to be our Potions Master and Slytherin head of house in a few years' time, and Harry knows you well from the future."

Harry observed with mixed feelings how a small smile appeared on the Slytherin's face, before the boy pushed all emotions away. _'He looks nicer than he was in my time,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I can help him not to become as unfriendly as he was. Perhaps if I prevent my father and Sirius from bullying him...'_

He was brought back to reality, when McGonagall spoke up. "Ms. Evans, will you please take Harry with you to breakfast and take him to class with you afterwards? Fortunately, the Gryffindors have all classes together with the Slytherins anyway. After lunch, I will take him to Hogsmeade shopping, since he did not bring any belongings with him, when he came from the future. At dinner, Harry will sit at the Slytherin table then, and I'd like you, Mr. Snape, to take him with you to your common room respectively dormitory afterwards."

The two fifth years nodded, and Dumbledore dismissed the group, after instructing Harry to always notify Lily and Severus where he was spending the night, so that the teachers would know whom to ask in case someone was looking for him.

"Harry, please try to not overly change the future," he finally advised Harry, before he ushered everyone out of his office.

"Sir," Harry hesitantly addressed the headmaster on their way to the Great Hall, "I have some memories, which I'd like to put into your Pensieve if that's possible."

Dumbledore cast the boy a surprised look, before he replied, "Sure my boy. Come to my office after the last afternoon class."

"Thank you sir," Harry said, relieved. _'Otherwise I'd probably continue to wonder all day what these visions mean,'_ he thought, before he turned his eyes to view his mother. _'My mum,'_ he thought, feeling incredibly happy at the thought to be able to get to know his parents.

HP

Lily motioned Harry to sit between her and Remus at the Gryffindor table and introduced the boy to her housemates, while the headmaster addressed all students and introduced Harry as a time traveller from the future.

_'I wonder why they didn't make me change my name,'_ Harry thought, as he let his eyes wander around the table. _'It must be obvious who my parents are.'_ However, to his relief, no one addressed the matter, and Harry slowly relaxed.

He realised soon that classes were about the same as they had been in his own time, probably due to the fact that most of the teachers still were the same. Therefore, he did not have any difficulties to follow the classes.

HP

During his visit to Hogsmeade in the afternoon together with Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress bought everything that he needed for him - clothes, robes and school supplies -, she also asked if he played Quidditch and needed a broom.

Harry stared at the professor with a combination of disbelief and sadness. "I've been playing Seeker on the Gryffindor house team since my first year," he explained, "but since I belong to two houses now, I won't be able to play on a house team, will I?"

"Since your first year?" McGonagall enquired in a stern voice. "I thought you said I was still your head of house."

Harry could not help chuckling, as he explained how the professor had made him part of the house team right after his first flying class.

"Then you must be extremely good, or I must have become really old," McGonagall replied, shaking her head in confusion. "I'll speak with the headmaster, Professor Slughorn and the Quidditch captains," she promised. "I don't know about Slytherin, but Gryffindor is in dire need of a good Seeker."

HP

Harry and the Gryffindor head just arrived back at Hogwarts, when the last afternoon classes were finished, and McGonagall accompanied Harry to the headmaster's office for the second time on that day.

"Tell Professor Dumbledore about your memories first," she instructed him. "Afterwards, we'll speak about Quidditch."

Slightly hesitating, Harry informed the professors that he was a Seer, pointing out that no one else was aware of the matter, except for his best friend in the future. "Anyway, last night, I had several visions, one among them that I don't understand and might need your help with," he added, giving the headmaster a pleading look.

"Do you know how to put a memory into a Pensieve?" Dumbledore asked, gently, nodding contentedly, when Harry confirmed.

To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore's expression turned grave, when he left the Pensieve. "Harry, I need to do some research, before I'll be able to help you. I suppose that it's mainly the spell, which you cast together with Mr. Snape, that you don't understand."

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed. "Please inform me though as soon as you have further information." He slightly hesitated, wondering if he should tell the professor about his fears that the headmaster was hiding something from him, however, he finally resolved to keep quiet about the matter.

Concerning the Quidditch question, the headmaster and his deputy decided that McGonagall should speak with Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin, and the two captains and that Harry could either play only for one team or even for both, except for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin matches.

By the time Harry joined Severus at the Slytherin table, it was already clear that he was the new Seeker for the Gryffindor team as well as a reserve player for Slytherin.

**Twenty years in the future...**

When Hermione Granger was finally released from the hospital wing after having been kept in bed with bronchitis for three days, she returned to her dormitory, which was deserted at this time of the day, when everyone else was still in class. _'Thank Merlin,'_ Hermione thought and called Dobby, feeling determined.

"Dobby, you're working for Harry, aren't you?" she asked the elf, who nodded in apparent excitement. "Professor Snape sent Harry twenty years into the past, and I will try to go after him, but I need your help. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Dobby wills helps Harry Potter's best friend," Dobby reassured her.

"All right Dobby," Hermione replied, pensively. "There are a few matters that I need help with. First of all, could you go to Professor Snape's office or his lab and make a copy of the recipe for his time travel potion please, so that I can brew it for myself?"

"Of course, Harry Potter's best friend," Dobby said, cheerily, and popped away with a loud crack only to return a few minutes later, handing Hermione the requested parchment.

Hermione quickly skimmed the list of ingredients, realising that it would be easy to get all necessary items in the Potions classroom. Seeing that Dobby was patiently waiting, looking at her in expectation, she asked, "Would you mind gathering the ingredients for me and bringing them into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom along with my cauldron?"

Dobby nodded and popped away, returning within an instant. "All done, Harry Potter's best friend," he said, seemingly contented.

_'Since Voldemort killed my parents five months ago, there's nothing that keeps me here in this time,'_ Hermione thought. _'The teachers should mostly be the same as in our time, at least Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will be there,'_ she thought, feeling relieved to be able to assume that Hogwarts would not be overly different twenty years in the past. She remained pensive for a few minutes, before she asked Dobby to pack her luggage from her dormitory as well as Harry's belongings and shrink everything for her to take with her. "I'm going to brew the potion now, and then I'll leave," she informed the elf, before she dismissed him.

She quickly crossed the deserted common room and headed to the bathroom, where she had already brewed a batch of Polyjuice potion during her second Hogwarts year. Realising in relief that Dobby had indeed placed everything that she needed into the bathroom, she swiftly began to brew the potion.

It was almost midnight, when the potion was finished and, as far as Hermione could tell from the recipe, flawlessly brewed. _'The potion needs to be applied from the outside, not to be consumed,' _she read the last sentence of the recipe in surprise.

_'All right, Hermione. Here we go,'_ she thought, when a sudden idea crossed her mind, and she called Dobby once again. "Dobby, would you like to accompany me to see Harry in the past?" she asked in a soft voice, causing Dobby to jump up and down with both feet in obvious excitement.

"Yes, Harry Potter's best friend, Dobby woulds likes to comes with you," he finally replied.

"All right then," Hermione decided and with one arm pulled Dobby close to her stomach and with the other hand emptied the liquid from her cauldron over the two of them.

An instant later, the world around them turned black.

**In the past...**

Harry spent his first evening in the Slytherin common room, noticing that most of his classmates were very nice, however, that there was a group of older students around Lucius Malfoy, who were very arrogant and already seemed to be Death Eaters. _'Anyway, they really spoil the time here in the common room,'_ he thought, glancing at Severus.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you perhaps mind showing me the dormitory?" he asked in a soft voice, causing the other boy to nod and immediately rise from the sofa, where they had been sitting together with another classmate.

"I'm not in the common room very often," Severus admitted, when they entered the dormitory, which to Harry's relief was still empty at this time of the evening.

"Are they Death Eaters already?" Harry asked, causing the other boy to stare at him in surprise.

"Don't tell me there are still Death Eaters around in twenty years' time," he said, grimly.

"There are," Harry admitted and quietly gave Severus a short outline of the most important events during the next twenty years.

"Is it true that I'm the Potions Master here at Hogwarts in the future and that you know me well?" Severus queried, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry nodded and just began to inwardly panic as he wondered what to tell the boy, when all of a sudden, Dobby popped up right in front of him.

_tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews for the previous chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**See for Yourself**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings at the beginning of the first chapter. Thank you._

**This story is COMPLETELY AU. If you don't likt it, don't read it!**

* * *

"Dobby!" Harry blurted out in surprise.

"Harry Potter and Master Severus," Dobby greeted them, seemingly excited. "Harry Potter musts comes with me and helps Hermione. She is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief, however, realising that Dobby would not have been able to travel twenty years into the past if not for his intelligent friend, he turned to Severus.

"My best friend seems to have arrived from the future. I must go and take her to Professor McGonagall or the headmaster. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," Severus replied, apparently aware of the fact that Harry still felt slightly unsure in this time.

Dobby reached for their hands, and an instant later, the two boys found themselves in a bathroom, which Severus had never seen before.

"Hermione," Harry addressed his friend in concern, seeing that she was sitting on the floor holding her head.

"Harry," Hermione replied, smiling, before she added, "and Severus."

"Hello Hermione," Severus replied, smirking.

"Mione, are you all right?" Harry asked, worriedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to remain without you. I love you Harry," the girl replied as she gratefully reached for the offered hand and allowed him to pull her up from the floor. "Dobby copied the recipe from Professor Snape's office, and I just brewed the potion and came here," she explained, before she turned to Severus.

"I'm sorry for copying the recipe from your future self's office," she said, apologetically, causing Severus to smirk.

"That's not a problem for me," Severus replied, and a small smile played on his lips. "Although I don't deem the floor of a bathroom as an adequate place to brew. Nevertheless, I believe that we should take you to the headmaster, provided that you wish to remain in this time."

"I don't have an antidote," Hermione replied, grinning. "Professor Snape is just working on inventing it. Oh Harry, by the way, I must tell you something. Oh well, yes, let's go to see Professor Dumbledore. I'll have to put the memory into the Pensive or you won't believe me anyway. It concerns both of you," she added as an afterthought.

Exchanging a confused look with Severus, who already felt like a friend to him, Harry turned towards the door, and the two boys accompanied Hermione to the headmaster, realising in relief that the password was still the same as earlier the same day.

HP

Inefficiently trying to hide his surprise upon seeing another time traveller, the headmaster offered the three students seats and called his deputy headmistress, before he motioned Hermione to explain.

_'He's so confused that he even forgot to offer lemon drops, which must be a first,'_ Harry realised in amusement.

"I apologize for intruding in this time," Hermione began to speak. "I heard something important, which I wanted Harry to know in case he'd decide to remain in this time, and I also wanted to be together with him, no matter in which time."

"Decide to remain here?" Harry asked, incredulously. "It's not as if I had a choice, although," he paused, while a small smile crept onto his face, "seeing that you're here now, I don't have any reason to return to the future at all."

"Headmaster, may I please put the memory, which I wish to show Harry, into your Pensieve?" Hermione asked, making the headmaster show her how to use his Pensieve.

Two minutes later, Harry, Severus and the two adults stepped in and observed how Hermione had listened in to her teachers' conversation in Madam Pomfrey's office twenty years in the future.

Deep in shock, Harry returned to his seat, glancing at Severus. _'Is he looking happier than before, or is it just my imagination?' _he wondered.

"That was interesting... son," the Slytherin spoke up, smirking.

"I still can't believe it," Harry muttered, casting Hermione a help searching look.

"Harry, would you like us to try cancelling the charms that your mother applied on you when you were a baby?" McGonagall enquired in a soft voice.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, but this was so sudden and completely unexpected. May I please sleep over it before I decide? Professor Snape always hated me with a passion, apparently because I'm the spitting image of my father, and..." He slowly trailed off, deep in thoughts, before he turned to Hermione. "Thanks a lot for telling me the truth," he added in a soft voice, keeping himself from glaring at the headmaster. _'It's not his fault, only his older self's,'_ he told himself.

"Very well, Harry, please think about it and let us know if you wish us to do something," Dumbledore said, gently, before he changed the topic. "Do you by chance know why my older self insisted that it was so important that you returned to the future?" he queried in apparent curiosity.

Harry shook his head. "No sir. Your older self hid all the information from me, and frankly speaking, I don't care anymore. I'm going to remain here with Hermione and my parents."

"Ms. Granger, are you ready to be sorted right away?" the headmaster addressed the new time traveller.

"Yes sir, please," Hermione replied, eagerly.

Two minutes later, the girl was sorted into Gryffindor, smiling when she handed the Hat back to her head of house.

"Ms. Granger, did you by chance bring any belongings with you?" McGonagall asked, crisply.

"Yes Professor, I even brought Harry's belongings," Hermione replied, pulling Harry's shrunken belongings out of her left robe pocket.

"Thank you so much, Mione," Harry replied, gratefully, wondering if it would be wise to use his future broom in this time.

"Very well Ms. Granger, I'm going to take you to Gryffindor now. It's almost curfew," the Gryffindor head decided in a firm voice.

"Night Mione," Harry said, quickly. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. I'm going to spend the night in Slytherin. I'm very happy that you're here," he added in a small voice.

"Me too," Hermione replied, smiling, before she leaned over to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

HP

When Harry and Severus trailed back towards the dungeons, Severus seemed deep in thoughts. Only shortly before they reached the common room, he spoke up in a small voice. "Thanks for not hating me just because my older self didn't behave well towards you. You must know that James Potter and I are not on good terms, and your outer appearance must have driven him nuts, although that's the only way in which you seem to resemble him."

"I know," Harry replied in a soft voice. "But just like I'm not like him apart from my outer appearance, you're much different from your older self, and apparently, he didn't know that he is my father, because Dumbledore kept it from both of us. Maybe we can just start anew and change the future to a certain extent, don't you think so?"

"Yes, from all that I heard today, I believe that I wish to do several things differently. Please allow me to ask you some questions about my future tomorrow," Severus replied, thoughtfully.

"Any time," Harry promised, smiling at his new friend. The thought _'He's not my friend but the younger version of my father'_ popped up in his mind. However, Harry dismissed the thought, still neither able nor willing to believe what he had witnessed in the Pensieve earlier.

HP

_'I'll just stay with the Slytherins and change at dinner time like yesterday,' _Harry resolved, when he woke up in the morning. _'Thank Merlin that Gryffindor and Slytherin has classes together anyway,'_ he mused, before his thoughts drifted off to the unbelievable news that he had witnessed in the evening. _'Is Severus Snape really my father?'_ he wondered. _'This is stranger than any other news that I can imagine. Oh well, Dumbledore said it, and Hermione is not one to joke, so the memory must be authentic. Oh well, then it doesn't matter so much anymore if James Potter is a bully like he seemed to be in Snape's memory.'_ Deep in thoughts, he got dressed, thinking_, 'It's amazing though. I can get to know my parents and Remus and Sirius, and still Hermione's with me. I'm really happy. Maybe Severus can help me think of a way to save Mum's life.'_

He was brought back to reality when Severus' soft voice penetrated his ears. "Harry, are you ready?" his new friend asked, apparently waiting for him.

"Yes, I'm coming," Harry replied, throwing his robes over as he went, only now realising that both crests, the Slytherin one and the Gryffindor one decorated his robes. _'It's still strange to belong to two houses though,'_ he thought, as he took his seat next to Severus on the Slytherin side of the classroom, smiling when Hermione slipped into the empty seat next to him.

From the corners of his eyes he observed his mother as well as James Potter, still having problems to believe that he was not his father, and his friends. _'James and Sirius seem to do a lot of mischief,'_ he thought, seeing that the two friends whispered for a moment, before Sirius unobtrusively pointed his wand at the clock that was attached to the wall in front of the Charms classroom.

"Oh is it that late?" Professor Flitwick blurted out in apparent shock as he turned around to view the clock a few minutes later. "That means we'll have to continue this in our next class. I had hoped to finish this today." With that, the teacher dismissed the class, apparently disappointed enough to forget to assign the fifth years homework.

HP

Due to Sirius' prank, the class arrived fifteen minutes early in front of the Potions classroom.

"Harry," Sirius suddenly addressed the boy. "You told us that you came from the future, right? From where exactly? How many years into the future? And why do you resemble our James Potter so much?"

"I come from twenty years in the future," Harry replied, glancing at James.

"Did Dumbledore not tell you to not speak about the fact that you're from the future?" Hermione queried in disbelief, giving Harry a sharp look.

"Dumbledore even announced the matter to all students," Severus threw in. "I was surprised, too."

"Twenty years," Sirius spoke up with a combination of excitement and curiosity. "Is James perhaps your father?"

Harry smiled. "No Sirius," he replied in a firm voice. "In fact, my mother charmed me too look like this before I was even born," he explained, only to add, "for some safety reasons if I understood that correctly." Glancing at Hermione, he said, pensively, "Dumbledore and McGonagall offered to cancel the charm for me, so that I'd look like I'm supposed to look, but I'm not sure if I should do that after getting used to how I look now for fifteen years. What do you think?" he asked, without addressing anyone specific.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind comments for the last chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**See for Yourself**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings at the beginning of the first chapter. Thank you._

**This story is COMPLETELY AU. If you don't likt it, don't read it!**

* * *

"I think you should do it," Hermione was the first to reply, glancing at Severus.

James, who had been quietly following the conversation so far, cast Harry a sharp look. "I don't mind you looking like me," she said, thoughtfully, "but who is your real father?"

"Let me guess," Sirius threw in, "it's a slimy Slytherin, isn't it? That's why your mum made you look like James."

"Sirius, behave yourself," Harry hissed, glaring at his godfather of the future. "My mother is in Gryffindor and my father in Slytherin, but that doesn't give you the right to speak about someone whom you don't even know. Let me tell you one thing," he added in a dangerously quiet voice, "Of the four Marauders, I only know one well from the future, and that's Remus." Seeing that the four boys as well as Severus, Lily and Hermione were listening with apparent interest, he continued, "And that's because one of you gave out my mother and James to Voldemort. Another of you, my godfather, was innocently punished for it and spent twelve years in Azkaban. Severus, however, has always been on our side and always protected me, even from Voldemort, although he had no clue about our relationship. You'd do well to remember that. Believe me, I know everything about all of you, and I won't tolerate it if you continue harassing him in any way."

"I fully agree," Hermione spoke up in a firm voice, smiling at him.

Before any of the Marauders could even think about an adequate response, the classroom door opened and Professor Slughorn ushered them into the classroom.

Like earlier, Harry chose to sit together with Hermione and Severus on the Slytherin side of the classroom. When he let himself sink into his seat, he heard a small, whispered "Thank you" coming from Severus' direction.

Harry merely smiled, deciding to ask the professors to cancel the charm right after the last afternoon class. _'Before joining the Gryffindors at dinner,'_ he thought, inwardly chuckling at the idea.

**Twenty years in the future...**

Severus Snape spent the weekend in his private lab, finishing a small batch of the antidote to the time travel potion.

_'So I need to go back twenty years, to the worst year in my whole life,'_ he thought in annoyance. _'How could I be so stupid and send Potter there? It was clear that Dumbledore would demand that I fetch him back.'_ He interrupted his thoughts to stir twenty-seven and a half time counter clockwise, before he extinguished the flame under the cauldron and allowed the potion to simmer. _'Potter is my son,'_ he thought, _'as unbelievable as it is.'_ In spite of knowing that he owed Dumbledore a lot, he felt extremely upset at the old wizard. _'Had he told me after Lily died, I'd have taken him in. Everything would have been much better - for me and for him.'_

_'I wonder if the boy will want to come back to this time anyway. For him, it's probably much more interesting in the past, considering that he can spend some time with Lily and Potter. He'll probably adore Potter, thinking that he was his father.'_

During the following minutes before the potion was finished, Severus internally discussed if he should tell his son about their relationship. _'Maybe better not,'_ he finally decided. _'He wouldn't believe me anyway.'_

**In the past...**

Harry stared into the mirror that Dumbledore had conjured for him. He was the spitting image of his real father, apart from Lily's green eyes.

"You look very handsome, Harry," McGonagall spoke up, smiling, causing Harry to blush.

"Thank you, professors, for cancelling the charm for me," Harry said, gratefully.

"I think it was good to do this," Hermione, who had accompanied Harry to the headmaster's office," spoke up. "I think Severus needs all the reassurance that he can get. He once said that his fifth Hogwarts year was the worst year in his life."

"Then it's good that his older self sent you here," Dumbledore replied, pleasantly. "If there's anything that we can do to help you, please tell us."

"Thank you Professors," Harry replied, gratefully, thinking, _'I like this time's Dumbledore much more than his older self.'_

HP

"Are you going to change to Gryffindor now?" Hermione enquired, when they approached the Great Hall on time for dinner.

"Yes dear," Harry replied and chose to sit between Hermione and Lily.

"Wow, you really look like Snivelus now," Sirius spoke up, as soon as he had spotted Harry.

"Sirius, behave yourself," Remus lightly scolded him. "You heard what Harry told us this morning."

"Harry," Lily spoke up in a soft voice, "May I speak with you in private after dinner for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Harry replied, smiling.

"I don't mind Hermione to join us though," Lily added.

"Would you mind if I invited Severus to come with us?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"No, it's all right," Lily replied, nodding in understanding.

After dinner, Lily and Harry headed out towards the lake, while Hermione hurried to fetch Severus, before they followed the others.

"Harry," Lily spoke up, hesitantly, as they stepped onto the grounds, "You have Severus' features now, but you kept your emerald eyes. Are you perhaps my son?"

"Yes... Mum," Harry replied, smiling, just before Hermione and Severus caught up with them.

During the following two hours, Harry and Hermione told Lily and Severus everything that they knew about the occurrences in the near future, before Harry said in determination, "Let's try to make everything different this time. I had a vision about casting a spell together with Severus, but I don't know what it means yet," he added in a small voice. "I suppose that it has something to do with Voldemort, but I'm not sure, of course."

**At the same time...**

Severus Snape arrived in a small dungeon room. He reached for a small phial in one of his robe pockets and downed the headache potion, annoyed at the headache that seemed to be an after effect of the time travel potion. _'Very well, I'm in the past,_ he thought, feeling thoroughly exasperated at the task lying ahead_. 'Should I speak with Dumbledore or go and search for Potter first?'_ He cast a tempus charm at the wall, noticing that it was half an hour before curfew, and decided to look for the boy first, provided that he would find him in the library or on the grounds_. 'He'll probably be either roaming the halls or playing Quidditch,'_ he thought, grimacing, as he slowly made his way out of the dungeons, knowing that he had to be careful to not let his younger self see him.

However, as soon as he left the surprisingly quiet halls and stepped out onto the grounds, he spotted his younger self - blinking twice in shock upon realising that there were two of him, before he noticed someone who was not supposed to be here in this time.

"Granger?" he hissed, incredulously. "How dare you steal my potion?"

"I'm sorry, Professor," the imbecile answered. "I only copied the recipe and brewed the potion myself, as I wanted to join Harry in this time."

Severus refrained from answering and turned to the green-eyed doppelganger of his younger self. "Mr. Potter, I have instructions from Professor Dumbledore to take you back to the future," he said, trying to keep any form of malice out of his voice.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but please inform the headmaster that I will not return to the future," Harry had the gall to reply. "I'm going to remain in this time together with my best friend and my parents."

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, sighing. "It's not that easy. Professor Dumbledore wants you to come back because of a prophecy that was made between you and the Dark Lord. He also..."

"I don't care," Harry interrupted him in a cold voice. "He kept me in the dark about everything, even about my real parents, sending me to my abusive relatives in spite of the fact that my father was still alive. Please give him my best regards and tell him that nothing will make me change my mind."

"Leave Harry in peace," younger Severus spoke up. "We're glad to have him here, aren't we, Lily?"

"Yes," Lily replied, smiling at his younger self, before she looked at him. "Don't worry, Sev. Due to their experiences, Harry and Hermione will help us make everything better."

"That's true," younger Severus agreed and told his older self what Harry had said to the Marauders earlier the same day. "It was just amazing."

"Very well," Severus said and handed Harry a small phial. "Keep this safe somewhere, and if you ever wish to return to the future, you'll be able to do so," he said, before he excused himself.

_'Harry seems to have become friends not only with Lily but also with my younger self. This is more than surprising, but if he really helps him against the Marauders, maybe my younger self will be able to make better decisions than I did,'_ he thought, when he headed to the headmaster's office.

HP

_'He was really nice,'_ Harry thought in surprise, as he absentmindedly followed his friends inside. _'It's great that Sopho sorted me into two houses, so that I can get to know both of my parents, even if I still thought that James was my father at the time of the Sorting.'_

"Harry," Remus addressed him, as soon as he entered the common room behind Lily and Hermione. "May I speak with you in private for a moment, please?"

"Of course," Harry replied, smiling at his classmate. "Shall we go to the dormitory?"

The other boy agreed, and Harry followed Remus upstairs, wondering what he wanted to speak about.

"Harry," Remus began to speak after casting a silencing charm at the door. "You told us that you only knew one of us well, and that someone else was a traitor." Seeing Harry quietly nod, he continued, "Since I know that I won't ever become a traitor, I'd like to know who it is in order to help protecting my friends."

Harry let out a long sigh. "Peter is a traitor," he admitted. "I don't know if he has already joined the Death Eaters at this time though. My mother and James were murdered in about six years' time."

"All right, Harry. Thanks for telling me the truth," Remus replied, smiling.

"You're very welcome, Remus," Harry replied, pensively. "Let's try together to change the future to a certain extent. Severus will help as well."

"I'm in," Remus promised, smiling.

HP

At the same time, Severus Snape informed a younger Albus Dumbledore about the next few years' occurrences, errors and failures. He also pointed out the future's headmaster's mistakes along with his own.

Several hours of conversation and another few hours of watching memories in the Pensieve together, Severus finally excused himself, knowing that he was leaving a very thoughtful headmaster behind.

"Thank you, my boy, for all your advice," the headmaster said, sounding as friendly as always. "Now are you going to travel back to the future?" he then enquired.

"I'll travel from the small room in the dungeons, where I arrived," the Potions Master replied, nodding, causing the headmaster to frown.

"Why don't you just take your potion here?" he suggested. "Since you haven't used it before, something could go wrong, and it would be safer for you to arrive in my office than in a room, where no one would find you."

Somehow feeling too tired to contradict after being up and about for more than thirty hours, Severus agreed and quickly pulled out a small phial from his robe pocket. "If you have any questions, Harry is in the possession of a dose of this," he informed the headmaster, before he poured the cold liquid over his head.

A mere instant later, the world turned black. He inwardly sighed in relief, when the image of the headmaster's office finally reappeared in front of his eyes. He saw Minerva sitting behind the headmaster's desk, before he felt a headache that seemed to overwhelm him, causing his vision to fail. _'Thank Merlin I'm not in that dungeon room'_ was his last thought, before unconsciousness engulfed him.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind comments!_


	6. Chapter 6

**See for Yourself**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_Please refer to the disclaimer and warnings at the beginning of the first chapter. Thank you._

**This story is COMPLETELY AU. If you don't likt it, don't read it!**

* * *

In the morning, Harry and Severus were called to the headmaster's office. They met in front of the gargoyle, exchanging a surprised look, before they hurriedly entered the office.

Dumbledore offered the boys a lemon drop, before he motioned them to take seats. "Last night, I had a very interesting conversation with Professor Snape from the future," he finally spoke up, causing Harry to inwardly groan.

"Headmaster, if this is to convince me to return to the future, I'm sorry," he spoke up in a firm voice. "I won't go back."

"No my boy," Dumbledore replied, shaking his head. "Apparently, I have made many mistakes in the future," he continued to speak, sounding remorseful, "especially concerning both of you, my boys."

While the two fifth years exchanged a surprised look, the headmaster began to explain about Voldemort, Death Eaters and Horcruxes. "As Professor Snape pointed out that I kept all the information for myself because I didn't want to bother you, which seems to have turned out a mistake in the end, I'm going to tell you as much as I know this time," he informed them. "Considering the Horcruxes, I don't have enough information to do anything about them right now, and apparently not either in the future. Therefore, I have decided to ask the goblins for help in this matter. What I can tell you, however," he continued in a grave voice, "is that there is a prophecy, which is going to be made in a few years' time."

"I know about the prophecy, sir," Harry interrupted the old wizard. "I've seen a vision about it. I must kill Voldemort or I'm going to be killed by him."

"Yes, but the problem is," Dumbledore continued, "that we have to get rid of his Horcruxes before you'll be able to finally get rid of him." He remained thoughtful for an instant, before he continued, "Professor Snape told me that my future self believes that there could even be a Horcrux buried behind your scar. I don't know if this is the case, however, we must be extremely careful."

"Thank you, sir, for telling me the truth," Harry replied, feeling totally shocked at the sudden revelation.

"I'll inform you as soon as I have further news," Dumbledore promised, before he dismissed them, handing them a short note for their first morning class' teacher.

HP

"I wonder why he didn't call Hermione as well," Harry thought aloud when they headed to the greenhouse to hand over the headmaster's note, even if the class was almost over. "She knows as much about the future as I do."

Severus cast him a questioning look. "It seems as if it wasn't always possible to comprehend the headmaster's thoughts and actions," he spoke up, smirking. "He seemed slightly different this morning though."

Harry chuckled, as he replied, "I have the impression as if your older self scolded him a great deal. He was much more forthcoming than his older self."

"Shall we speak with Hermione and Lily tonight?" Severus suggested and, seeing Harry nod, added, "Where can we meet though? In the library, we can't talk, and outside, it's a bit cold, isn't it?"

Harry remained pensive for a moment, before an idea crossed his mind. "Dobby," he called the elf, who appeared within an instant.

"What can's Dobby dos for Harry Potter?" he queried, seemingly as excited as usual.

"Dobby, could you please prepare one of the unused classrooms for us and make it invisible for everyone except for me and my friends please?" Harry asked, giving the elf a hopeful look.

"Of course Dobby cans do this," Dobby replied, eagerly, and promised to meet Harry and his friends in the entrance hall right after dinner.

HP

Later the same day, Harry curiously trailed behind Dobby, together with Hermione, Lily and Severus. The elf led them through the unused corridor behind the hospital wing that suddenly seemed strangely clean to them.

"The corridor has beens charmed to only look clean for Harry Potter and his friends," Dobby informed the small group, as he led them into a small room, which was decorated with four comfortable looking sofas that were arranged around a large oak table. The walls were covered with small tapestries of animals, and the portrait of an old witch decorated the entrance door.

"This room is amazing," Hermione blurted out, as she let her eyes wander around the room.

"Thank you so much, Dobby," Harry added. "This is just great."

Dobby pointed to the portrait that was guarding the door. "Please arrange a password with the witch in the painting," he instructed the students.

Harry immediately stepped in front of the portrait. "Good evening," he greeted the witch. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my best friends, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

The old witch smiled at the small group. "Hello dears," she replied in a soft voice. "I am Ceridwen Hufflepuff, the younger sister of Helga Hufflepuff, and I'm glad to guard this cosy little room for you. In fact, it was the former guest room of my quarters, however, since I don't have an heir in this time anymore, it's not used anymore, and I've allowed Dobby to change it according to your needs," she explained.

"Thank you so much, Professor Hufflepuff," Hermione was the first to reply, causing the witch to chuckle.

"You're very welcome, but I'm not a professor. I'm a healer," she informed the eager girl.

_'It's cool that we have our own room here,'_ Harry thought in excitement, _'especially since Hermione and Lily are in a different house than Severus.'_

As soon as the four students made themselves comfortable on the sofas, pumpkin juice and snacks popped up on the table, making them stare at the table in surprise.

"Very well," Severus spoke up, sighing. "Shall we tell them about our meeting with the headmaster?"

Harry agreed, and the two boys informed the girls about what they had heard from Professor Dumbledore in the morning. The friends spent a while discussing the matter with the prophecy and the Horcruxes, before Harry's scar suddenly began to prickle.

**Beginning of vision**

Harry found himself in a small stone room. He was sitting on what seemed to be a throne, while five men in Death Eater garments were standing around him.

"My faithful followers of my inner circle," he heard himself speak up. "I believe that it's time to begin our fight against the muggleborn wizards and witches as well as half-bloods. Tonight, we're going to delete some of these families forever." In the following, he listed five names, of which Harry had never heard before. "Meet me at Stonehenge at midnight," he finally instructed his followers, casting the Cruciatus curse at them in order to help them remember to keep quiet about the matter, before he dismissed them.

**End of vision**

Harry's friends observed in concern how Harry began to moan, pressing both hands against his scar in agony. However, they were not able to speak with the boy, who remained unresponsive.

Only several minutes later, Harry suddenly let out a groan, before he opened his eyes.

"Harry, what happened? Are you in pain?" Hermione asked in apparent concern.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore," Harry replied, slightly shivering. "He's going to attack some muggleborns or half-bloods tonight."

"Harry, your limbs are shaking," Severus stated, giving him a worried look.

"He cast the Cruciatus curse," Harry replied, eyeing his father's younger self. "Do you already have the antidote in this time?"

Severus stared at him in shock. "I know how to brew it. It's in our fifth year's Potions book. Come," Hermione instructed the Slytherin, before she ordered Lily to take Harry to the headmaster. "We'll meet you there in an hour," she added, pulling Severus out of the room.

HP

Lily and Harry quickly said good-bye to Ceridwen and hurried towards the headmaster's office. Only when they arrived in front of the gargoyle did they realised in annoyance that the password had been changed.

"Oh no," Lily spoke up, eyeing Harry in obvious concern.

"Dobby," Harry called the elf, efficiently keeping himself from moaning so as not to make Lily worry. "Would you please go and ask Professor McGonagall for the password for the headmaster's office? Tell her I had a vision and must speak with him, urgently."

An instant later, Dobby re-appeared. "Professor McGonagall wills comes and takes you into the office," he informed the two fifth years, who exchanged an exasperated look.

Fortunately, it did not take more than five minutes before the deputy mistress stood in front of them. _'How did she do that?'_ Harry wondered, coming to the conclusion that the professor had to be aware of a shortcut, which he did not know.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" the professor asked, crisply, before she gave the gargoyle the password and accompanied the students upstairs.

"I had a vision, but not about something that's going to happen in the future, oh well, at least I don't think so," Harry rambled, glad when Lily interrupted him.

"It can't be something occurring in the future, since Harry was hit with a dark spell," his mother explained. "Hermione and Severus are just brewing a counter potion."

"I need to put the memory into the Pensieve," Harry added. "Voldemort is going to attack some families tonight. Maybe you can still prevent it."

Together with Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore headed into the Pensieve.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lily enquired in a small voice, while the professors were gone.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, smiling. "I was just wondering how Hermione and Severus would be able to enter the office. They don't know the password."

"Oh right," Lily said, sighing. "I didn't even think of that. Let's send Dobby to tell them the password."

The small elf had just popped away, when the professors stepped out of the Pensieve, wearing grave expressions.

"All these families are families of muggleborn students," the headmaster informed the students. "I suggest that you return to your common rooms, while I gather some of my friends and go to evacuate these families to Hogwarts for the time being."

"Professor, would it be possible to stay a second night in a row in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, hesitantly eyeing his head of house. "When Voldemort realises that none of the targeted families are at home, I'm surely going to have another vision, and I'm not sure if it would be wise to have visions while being in Slytherin. Many of the students there are already Death Eaters."

"Minerva, please handle this," Dumbledore said, sounding urgent. "Maybe we should assign Mr. Potter a single room somewhere, as the Slytherins might take it badly if he spent more nights in Gryffindor than in their house. I need to leave." With that he stepped into the fireplace and floo-ed away.

_tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind comments!_


End file.
